User blog:CupcakesForever12/Blackout! part 4
Hey guys! I know you want the next one ASAP so here it goes! :D PREVIOUSLY: Everyone was asleep...excpet Jack and Kim. Kim looked at him, and Jack looked at her. Jack leaned in and Kim leaned in... They kissed. For real. Jack gave in and kissed her with great passion...Kim was nervous at first, but gave in and kissed back. They both realised they were kissing for more than a minute. oh man...what should I do? Enjoy the moment or pull away? Jack is such a good kisser...no..don't pull away! ''Kim pressured herself. After kissing for another minute or two, they both pulled away at the same time. jack looked at Kim for a long time, with embarassment and love. Kim looked away, blushing. ''should i say the same thing I told him in my dream? YES! Go for it! No...I can't... "Look..Jack...I just want to tell you that...I...I...lo..." "Hey guys! Stop chit-chatting and go to sleep will you?" Rudy asked them. He soon fell asleep again and even started to snore. "Sorry Rudy.." Jack answered back in frustration. "I love you..." Kim whispered in his ear. "What?!" Jack asked. "I love you, Jack." Kim said. Jack hesitated. Kim, taking that as a no,ran to Rudy's closet and shut the door. She sat on the couch, and bawled her eyes out. Jack walked in, wondering what to say. what should I say to her? ''He thought. "Kimmy! Why are you crying?" jack asked. He knew he hurt her feelings. "You told me you loved me and I didn't answer!" Kim snapped. " But I have perfectly good explanation for that!" Jack reassured. "Like what?!" Kim asked. She was blowing her nose, and her eyes were red. "I'm so sorry. I was just so confused...I didn't really know what to say or do! I din't hear you until you said 'love you' and it took me a while to understand. But I understand now. Please forgive me?" Jack asked. He sat next to Kim and lookd into her eyes. Kim looked back and said "You have to repay me by doing something I'd like." Jack knew the perfect thing. "I actually have something for you..I wanted to give it to you after practice..but I guess now's a good time! Close your eyes. Kim did as she was told. Jack leaned in and kissed Kim. Kim opened her eyes in shock. ''wow... she thought. Kim kissed back at once. She was so happy. They let go for air and Kim asked an important question. "Jack? Do you think we should get together? Like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jack thought for a while and said "Well..I wouldn't mind. But what about the guys? And what if we break up?" "Look...let's not think about the negative thoughts...let's just think about the positive right now. I would like to get together and so do you. Is it official?" Kim asked. That's just like Kimberly here...always knows the right think to say. ''Jack smiled. "It's official." Jack answered. he stood up. Kim got up too, and she walked towards the door. Before that, she gave a quick peck on jack's cheek and said "that's my boy.." '''Thats the end of part 4! Sorry it was kind of short... I'm actually in writers block right now...can you guys give me some tips? Thanks! I'll write the next one soon! Bye! ':)) Category:Blog posts